Correspondence of the Anisometric
by julieneer
Summary: They don't match in any way, but they still stay. Drabbles of Death the Kidd and his two trusty pistols.
1. Sleepytime

a/n: dunno know why, but these three crack me up and they're my favorites.

please r&r is you think I should continue

:D

* * *

**Sleepytime**

Kidd lay awake, staring up at the ceiling because tonight he couldn't sleep. He hadn't collected enough souls yet (the ceiling portrait of gruesome battle in his room is uneven and even though it's not on and dark, he can still see it), he was getting used to other people; Maka and Soul, Black Star and Tsubaki (it's uneven and bothering him because it isn't directly in the center of his room) and other usual teen angst.

A sudden snort, a shift, a rustle of expensive cloth and a long arm was thrown over his chest. Kidd blinked and stared at long hair – it was Liz. She muttered in her sleep; grumbling and whining incoherently and cuddled closer. On his other side was Patty who was spread all over the place. She was sleeping spread eagle diagonally. She gave cute little snores contrary to Liz who sleep talked.

Kidd was in the middle, perfectly still and symmetrical in his sleep. It wasn't very relaxed and was probably the reason he didn't sleep well but he knew he wouldn't get any sleep if he slept any other way.

The way Liz and Patty slept, they were just lucky he had an enormous bed or they'd probably fall off. Patty gave a startlingly loud snore before rolling over onto Kidd's other side. She slept on.

Kidd stayed perfectly still, staring at the uneven giant portrait screwed into his ceiling. He'd have to have that fixed tomorrow, fix it himself so he knew it would be perfectly aligned like the rest of his room and-

"Shuddap," A hand smacked over his eyes and from the feel, he could tell it was Liz's. "Gotasleep," she muttered. In his Sleepy-Liz to Kidd dictionary it was "Go to sleep", all separate words.

"That ceiling portrait. It's uneven and bothering me. I'll need to fix it. Probably now or I won't get any sleep and it's really bothering"-

"Sleeeeeepy sleep-sleep," the childish voice at his other side murmured, putting a hand over his mouth. Patty rolled over so her face was in his throat. "Sleep now, fix later okie dokie?"

He muttered about the portrait being unsymmetrical behind Patty's hand and his eyes moved, darting between the sisters he knew were there behind Liz's hand. There was moment where he won't stop muttering until Patty licked the side of his face and giggled when he sputtered, yelled at her behind her hand and reprimanded Liz for snorting in laughter by groping her.

All is quiet.

"I don't care if you two can ignore it. Your boobs aren't even the same size, but I won't get any sleep." He declared matter-of-factly and in a slightly pleading tone behind Patty's hand. There is a rift then, between he and the Thompson sisters until –

"Ugh," its Liz's voice and the hand over his eyes slipped off. Patty giggled ad let her hand fall away too. "I'll get a ladder." Liz muttered and got up, going across the room to flip the light on, flooding the room and making the sisters' eyes squint at the sudden change. She gave Kidd a mildly annoyed, dirty look before going out of the room.

"I'll get a screwdwiver," Patty volunteers and slides off the bed to look for one in the tool shed.

Kidd opened a drawer on the bedside table to pull out a measuring tape. He gave a small smile while looking slyly at the portrait on the ceiling.

They really were the best.


	2. Brooklyn Nights

the rubbish below of Kid versus Kidd is allowed by artistic license not of any type of fact.

thank you for your reviews!

:D

**Brooklyn Nights**

Death the Kid was a shinigami and was one with a lot of potential; powerful, just and cunning. He was the epitome of a perfect shinigami, but he was far from a perfect person. His overbearing personality made it difficult to make friends; he wanted perfection and drove others to strive for their own perfections.

He was, in short, a complete control freak.

People didn't make friends with him, though they didn't dare bully him or ignore him; he was a respectable figure of authority and power. He just wasn't really a respectable person.

Kidd, in the end, stopped attempting to make friends. Without friends or people to really talk to, he also had no weapon and while the weapons in his father's collection were more than enough, each of them powerful – they weren't balanced. Not him.

Then he met the demonic Thompson Sisters.

On a night in Brooklyn, he'd been met face to face with a gun and the tall young woman with long blonde hair pointing it at him.

The first words his future partner and best friend with the long hair said to him were, "Gimme all you got punk." Oh sure, she'd shot at him but Kidd was too fast and had knocked the gun out of her hand only to see it transform into a shorter, bustier girl with short hair.

His other future partner and best friend with the much shorter hair had laughed dementedly at their predicament; "Kya-hahaha!" When the sisters started to switch off shooting at him, Kidd realized that they were twin guns, powerful and harmonious to him in a way no other weapons had been.

Their proportions in their human forms were totally off, but as weapons, they were really moving – beautiful even despite the fact that they were still switching off and shooting at him.

He proposed.

"I'm a shinigami, be my weapons and you won't have to live on the streets ever again."

They questioned.

"Che, why the hell should we you little brat!?" Long hair snarled, holding Short hair and aiming.

He adulated.

"You two are the most symmetrical weapons I've ever seen," he teared a little, "Become my weapons and I'll make you Death Scythes."

They accepted.

Long hair dropped Short hair who rolled to a crouch in front of Kidd while her taller companion stayed back smoking her cigarette, "D'you have hot cho-co-late?" she'd asked.

"Yeah," Kidd looked down at her. She was…surprisingly childish.

Short hair had smiled so wide, and evenly, and said; "Hey Sis, whaddaya think?" she had turned to look at her counterpart.

She had cocked her head, "We'll never have to live on the streets again?"

Kidd straightened his jacket lapels, "Exactly."

She'd got up close and personal suddenly, "You'd better not be lying." Her face had been fierce and the symmetry had been lost because of her furrowed brows.

Kidd, on impulse, reached out and smoother over the lines between her brows. "I'm not."

Long hair shifted, "I'm Liz. That's Patty my lil sis," she jerked a thumb down at her sister. She looked him up and down, "Who're you?"

Kidd had straightened and said proudly, "I'm Death the Kid."

He had received blank looks until Patty spoke up, "Kya-hahaha that's sooo stooopid."

Liz had shaken her head, "C'mon what's your real name?"

"That is my real name."

Both sisters stared at him for a long moment before Patty started to laugh and Liz chuckled behind her hand. Kidd waited, then, "Are you _quite_ finished?" he'd hissed.

Liz snorted one last time, "Yeah, I'm _quite_ sure we are." Contrary to her statement, Patty was still laughing and pointing. Liz cocked her hip and seemed to be thinking, "I'll call you Kidd!" she said with a grin like she'd had an epiphany.

Kidd yelled at them then, "What the difference?!"

Liz only smirked, "It's got two D's, ya dig?"

Kidd looked at her, then Patty who was still on the ground but only smiling at him largely instead of laughing. "Twoooo D's, Kidd-Kidd," Patty parroted her big sister, holding up two fingers.

He was quiet for a long moment before Liz broke the silence, "Are we going home or not?" she sounded impatient.

"Huh?" Kidd looked confused.

Patty used her sister to drag herself to a standing position before getting close to Kidd and said in a completely serious tone, "Are we going home for hot chocolate?"

Kidd blinked at Patty, then at Liz. They stared back expectantly.

He looked down and stared hard. Liz, catching on retorted, "You're a pervert!" she covered her chest with her jacket but Kidd frowned.

"Your boobs aren't the same size as your sister's." He said simply, and left it at that before whipping his skateboard out.

Liz gave him a long suffering look.

"Kya-hahaha!"


	3. Workaholic

takes place after the 'express reunion' manga chapters

**Workaholic**

Kidd had returned to his room carrying a stack of books (eight). Opening the door he found Patty and Liz kneeling on their bed, sitting down and looking over at him with similar but different expressions.

Liz looked concerned and even annoyed at him while Patty smiled but there was worriment there on her face as well. Liz's face scrunched in more annoyance at the books he was carrying. "Hey, Kidd, ya know there's not a test or anything to study for right?" she stated – it wasn't really a question so much as an accusation.

"Yanno, with all your reading Kidd-Kidd," Patty's happy face disappeared to the street-thug face she adopted when she was angry, "Me 'n big sis can barely sleep 'cause ya leave the light on."

Kidd barely twitched and moved over to his desk. "He's hiding something here."

Liz rose an eyebrow, "Who's hiding what?"

"Father, I don't know what it is but it's big. Really big and it's here, in Shibusen somewhere." Kidd dropped the books on his desk and yanked on the chain of his desk lamp. The florescent light came on with a little pop and Kidd pulled his chair out to grab the topmost book and flip through its index.

"What" –

"I don't know. But what I do know – on the train with Fisher King, there was something with father's signature and Eibon's. I looked for a book on Eibon, and they only had one." Kidd sounded apprehensive now; almost hostile.

Patty and Liz stood to make their way over to Kidd's side, both hesitant. "Kidd?"

"It was checked out. Someone signed M on it."

"Aaaannnd?" Liz continued while Patty rested her chin on Kidd's shoulder.

"M for Medusa," Kidd flipped through the book's pages before resting on one. Behind him, Patty and Liz tensed at the snake witch's name; the one Stein had barely defeated. "Who Eibon is, I don't know but both of their names were on that dark weapon."

"Why don't you just ask Shinigami-sama?" Liz asked.

Kidd frowned, "He won't say anything, he just changes the subject whenever I bring it up."

Patty chose to speak up finally, "Oi, oi, Kidd, what're you reading about?"

Kidd looked down at the page; the introductory chapter of the book, "_A History of Shibusen and Dark Weaponry_."

"Ya think you'll find it in there?" Liz asked, coming around to lean on Kidd.

Kidd leaned back against Patty and Liz, appreciative of their closeness, "Probably not. Father's too careful but if I could just find some clue to what's going on…" He started to read, or would have had Patty not snapped the book shut.

"Patty" – he started; annoyed.

Patty wasn't smiling and Liz was staring at him. The two sisters weren't moving. "What?" Kidd asked finally in the tension.

"Kidd, how long did you sleep this past week?" Liz asked, sounding casual but was anything but. He felt her hand tighten on his shoulder.

He frowned, it wasn't sleep, just dozing really but he wasn't a child. "Long enough to be fully functional," he reached for the book but Patty held it away.

"Kidd, get in the bed," Patty was serious and was leaning close to him.

Kidd sighed, "I'm fine, just" –

He was lifted, his arms in Liz's hands and ankles in Patty's and they moved a few steps before throwing him on the bed. He was still in his crisp suit, but was free of his shoes and socks. "The both of you" –

The light went off and Patty shut his lamp off; they were both dressed for bed – Liz in a night shirt and shorts, Patty in a nightdress. Kidd attempted to get up but was held down suddenly by Liz's arms and Patty's legs. Immobile. "The both of you knock it off."

"You knock it off Kidd," Liz said, yawning.

"Liz" –

Patty shoved a pillow in his face, "Night-night time goddamnit." She held the pillow there and ignored Kidd's squirming.

Kidd, under the suffocation of the pillow and the stubborn force of both the sisters went into the first eight hour sleep he'd had in a week; mentally cursing the two of them as he did so.


	4. Children

**children**

"We're going to school?" Liz looked away from the Death City newspaper to glance over at Kidd who seemed immensely proud of himself.

He gave a quick nod, "I requested it from father the other day."

Liz frowned a little, "Not that I don't want to go to school or anything, but aren't we like…totally over their heads?"

Kidd shrugged, "I'm sure we can adapt just fine. Besides, it's an excellent way for us to become socially accepted; so to say, hear the voice of the people." He stood in front of the full length mirror, adjusting his lapels, smoothing them over.

Liz smirked, "You just want an easy time so you don't have to be all serious all the time."

Kidd sniffed indignantly, starting to comb his hair, "That isn't true. As son of Shinigami-sama, it is my duty as their superior to ensure that they" –

Hands clapped over his cheeks and started pulling in opposite directions, "Wuh oo y'oo wan' Atty?"

Kidd looked in the mirror at Patty's smiling face, giggling when she pulled on his face. "Kiiiiiiiidd," she sang in a faux ghost voice. "At school do they have jungle gyms?" she asked, completely serious.

Kidd was silent and stared at Patty's reflection without blinking for a long moment before he slapped her hands away. She let his cheeks go with a wet slap and Kidd rubbed them. "What are you talking about?" he questioned.

"Do they have jungle gyms, like the kind where ya climb on 'em and ya look like a monkey!" she jumped about and scratched under her arms like a chimp would before she hopped over to her sister to look through her hair like a monkey would.

Kidd sighed, "We're not going there to just" –

"Ah, Kidd do they have swings?" Liz asked, suddenly excited about the conversation. She folded the paper and lay it down on the table.

Kidd blinked, stunned, "Swings?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah swing sets! Man those're fun. They're the greatest. When Patty and I lived in Brooklyn, we used ta go to this old abandoned playground and everything was really rusted so nobody was ever there and…" she continued to blab about the "good ole days" while Patty combed through her hair with her fingers and ate the invisible bugs.

Kidd stared at the Thompson sisters. The terrible, Demonic Thompson who had been the nightmares to every person ever on the streets of Brooklyn – played in a rusted playground no one used.

They really were kids once, not for a long time because they had to adapt to survive, but in rare moments their inner children peeked through.

"I'm sure they do." He said and continued straightening his tie. In the reflection of the mirror, he watched Patty pretend she was a fighter plane and gave chase to her sister; shooting at her in her alt form despite Liz's objections.

Kidd filed away a reminder to ask his father to build a playground at the school later.


End file.
